


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the apocalypse Sam has only one thing on his mind: sleeping. Or, to be more precise, dreaming. Because his dreams have become a sin in their own and he loves and needs them more than he wants to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and it finally killed my writer's block (I hope). So enjoy it ♥

It’s almost crazy how Sam’s life had changed in such a short period of time after they opened the cage and freed Lucifer. In the middle of the apocalypse, where everything was going to hell, quite literally, all he wanted to do is sleep. Because ever since Lucifer was free his dreams had become the thing he craves most in life, even if he didn’t know why his fear of the devil has turned into this need. But there was nothing he could do, every time he closed his eyes Lucifer came to him and every time he greeted him like he was the air he needed to breathe. And somehow that was exactly the case…

He’s wasn’t sure how it started, but he knew _when_ it started. It was the day he dreamed of him for the first time, only that it wasn’t a dream, not really. He thought it was Jess, but something about the whole thing was strange and even before Lucifer revealed himself he knew something was wrong. Just… the anger he expected to be there – it wasn’t. Facing the devil like this, face to face, caught him off guard. He was unable to take his eyes off him, not because he was cautious, but because he just couldn’t. His eyes were mesmerizing, his whole appearance fascinating. Didn’t help much that his voice sent weird signals through Sam’s body and that he had to fight to not shiver from it. 

Three days later it happened for the first time and Sam wasn’t even surprised. He was dreaming about a hunt, something he did pretty often sadly, and then he was suddenly there. The scenery changed, the old factory was replaced with a meadow at night and when the devil walked up to him Sam dropped his gun, waiting for whatever would happen. And what happened was the most confusing and amazing thing in his entire existence. Sam expected torture, pain, any form of violence. But when Lucifer’s hand cupped his face in the sweetest way possible and his lips were sealed with his cold ones; he felt like a lost child.  

Back then he didn’t know what to think or do. It all felt so real, even though he knew he was dreaming. Lucifer wrapped an arm around his waist, turning the kiss into something even more intimate than it already was, and Sam let it happen. There was no resistance in him, just like the first time he saw him in person, or his vessel, in this case. It was a caring, almost loving kiss, and when Lucifer pulled back and looked into Sam’s eyes he only had one thing to say. 

“Why?” 

Lucifer smiled gently, thumb caressing his cheek as his eyes sparkled in the light of the moon that Sam would get to know very well over the next months. 

“I told you I want to give you everything, Sam.” His voice was calm and soothing, the same deep voice from before, the same effect on Sam, who now didn’t suppress the shiver that ran through his system. 

“We’re enemies.” He whispered as confusion took over him even more. “I said no and you try to seduce me now, am I right?” 

“No, Sam.” Lucifer smiled and pecked his lips once again. “I already know you’ll say yes, I told you. But it will be a while and until then I can make your life so much better, show you that I _meant_ what I said.” 

“I will defeat you, Lucifer. There is no other way, you know that.” Sam’s chest ached at his own words, at the thought alone somehow. He wanted to defeat the devil, yes, but how could this be the devil? Wasn’t the devil supposed to be violent, brutal and heartless? Then why did this feel so nice and caring? 

“I can’t wait to see you try.” Lucifer smirked, a shimmer of joy in his icy blue eyes. “Until then, why don’t you enjoy what I can give you and don’t think too much?” 

Sam couldn’t answer, instead he was pulled into another kiss, deeper this time. It made his body weak against Lucifer’s, his heart racing in his chest. He wanted to push him away, but his body wouldn’t obey. There was nothing he could do, nothing to keep the warm feeling in his stomach from rising or his head from spinning. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lucifer broke the kiss. 

“This will never mean a thing.” Sam said, his voice shaking more than he wanted to. “It’s just a dream.” 

Lucifer’s lips curled into a knowing smile, as if there was something Sam was missing. 

“Then just let it be a dream.” Lucifer murmured his voice dark now, digging into Sam’s skin. 

The hunter knows he’s lost. He still didn’t believe he would actually say yes, not to the devil who wanted to possess him, but Lucifer seemed very sure of it. And he couldn’t deny that this cool touch, this strange kiss, gave him something that he didn’t feel for a long time. It felt right and wrong at the same time, his head was screaming ‘No!’ at him over and over again, but for the first time in his life Sam didn’t listen to his head. Instead he listened to his instincts and they told him that this could indeed be a good thing, if he managed to keep it secret. And, most important, that he just saw it as what it was; dreams. 

And they are just dreams at the beginning. Not every night Lucifer comes to him like this, not at the beginning. And whenever he wakes up and he didn’t appear he feels kind of sad and disappointed. If Lucifer shows up though Sam can’t deny his happiness, whether he likes it or not. Those dreams quickly change though and there is nothing Sam can do about it; not that he really wants to if he’s honest. 

The kisses and touches turn into fully making out soon, Lucifer’s hands undressing him and caressing his skin; sending the sweetest sensations through him. Sam doesn’t know what’s happening, why he feels so good through all this, but damn, he does. The first time Lucifer’s lips ghost over his skin, moving from his neck to his abdomen all the way, he can feel that he comes into his pants and he’s not even ashamed of it. It just feels so fucking good; there is nothing that he can think of that comes even close to this. 

Lucifer doesn’t miss Sam’s reaction of course, he never misses anything in those dreams. Sam is lying on the ground, his chest lifting and lowering with his heavy breaths. Lucifer crawls over him, taking his breath away with a passionate kiss, his tongue deep in Sam’s mouth. The brunette can only moan and wrap an arm around Lucifer’s neck, pulling him down on him. He doesn’t care that he can’t breathe anymore, he’s dreaming, there is no need for air. He just has the need to feel the other, close, on him, _everywhere_. 

It’s a short step from this dream to the next, where Sam is spread over a satin covered bed, begging Lucifer to touch him. Pride? Long gone. He needs this, craves this, on more levels than he can count. He knows it’s wrong and if Dean ever finds out about his dreams he will probably just say yes to Lucifer to escape his brother’s wrath, but he doesn’t care a bit. He was never into men and he didn’t think he was now, because Lucifer wasn’t really a man himself and this was just a dream, right? But it didn’t change the urgent need he feels, doesn’t lower his voice when he begs and pleads. 

Suddenly Lucifer was over him, those mesmerizing eyes piercing through his own and right into his soul. 

“Still just a dream, Sam?” he purred and the smile on his lips is almost teasing. 

“Just a dream. And now, for god’s sake, do it already!” Sam knew this was already more than just a dream. All day long he savored from what happened when he was asleep, longed for the moment he was back. There were still nights where he only just dreamed and somehow he knew this was Lucifer’s way of playing with him, of making sure Sam was desperate for him to come back. And he was, every time. 

It kind of felt like torture, even though it wasn’t. But Sam _knew_ why Lucifer was doing this, because he found out weeks ago that these weren’t just dreams, that the devil really found a way to visit him at night. It was too real to just be a dream and not only that; when he came in his dreams he did in reality too, that never happened when he had wet dreams before. Lucifer _was_ seducing him, but not so he would say yes. There was never a second when he even spoke about this, or spoke all that much for that matter. He did exactly what he promised, gave Sam what he wanted. And Sam needed it badly. 

“What do you want, Sam?” Lucifer groaned into his ear, a hand sliding into the others pants as another tease and Sam’s hips jerked, bucked against the cold hand on his skin. 

“F-Fuck… you… I want _you_!” God yes, he wanted him, so badly it was physically painful. This wasn’t even close to what he wanted when all of this started, but now he just needed him. 

“Such a sweet boy you are, Sam.” Lucifer murmured, a hidden smile on his lips. 

Sam’s pants were opened without even so much as a touch and when Lucifer started pulling them down Sam more than willingly let him. Lucifer could have undressed him within seconds of course, but he never did, because Sam loved it when his hands trailed his body, traced over his muscles and pinched his skin just at the right spots. Now that his pants were gone and Lucifer’s weight didn’t rest on him anymore Sam wanted it back again. 

“Please…” Sam whimpered, causing Lucifer to chuckle. 

“Please what, Sam?” he asked in a hoarse voice, sending a new shiver down Sam’s spine. 

“You wanted to give me everything… you promised it.” 

“Of course I did. And I keep my promises.” 

It wasn’t at all like Sam imagined it, instead it was a million times better. This still was a dream after all, anything could happen. Lucifer did keep his promise in the best way possible. Only seconds after he spoke Sam felt his hard cock pressed against his hole, whimpering, _begging_ him, to finally do it, to give him this last thing. When Lucifer finally pushed into him, without any preparation, Sam screamed. But not from pain, that was just minimal, overshadowed by the pleasure he felt, by the heat rushing through him. The devil picked the perfect vessel it seemed, able to fill Sam up completely. 

“Lucifer!” Sam cried out, a sound so unusual from him, but at the same time just amazing. 

“You like that, Sammy?” 

Sam bit his lip, nodding eagerly. His hands were clawed into the sheets, his knuckles white from his attempt to hold onto something. And then Lucifer started moving and it all didn’t matter anymore. He was filled with so much pleasure, unable to hold back his moans at the others deep and hard thrusts, so much better than anything he ever felt before. Lucifer’s hands on his hips held him in place and at one point Sam’s legs had wrapped around him, keeping him close, forcing him to push into him even deeper. 

It didn’t take long before Sam felt his orgasm coming, mixed with a little sadness that it would be over already. He pulled Lucifer down and crashed their lips together, both to feel him even more and to taste him. He wanted everything and god, he wanted it all the time. Sam moaned into the kiss when he came, spilling his cum between their stomachs. And Lucifer returned the moan, even deeper and more lustful. Sam could feel when he spilled into him, forcing him to break the kiss and to moan his name out loud at the cold that filled him.  

“My… god…” Sam gasped, trying to regain his breath as the afterglow of his orgasm slowly faded, still keeping Lucifer inside him, not yet ready to let him go. 

“Not even close.” The devil grinned and then, much to Sam’s shock and surprise, he bowed down, licking over Sam’s stomach and cleaning it from his cum. “Damn, Sam. You taste delicious.” He purred against Sam’s skin, making him ache his back against him. 

It wasn’t the last time this happened and somehow Sam couldn’t have been happier about it. He craved for these moments, for Lucifer to fuck him into the mattress or against a wall, anywhere actually. He wanted him all the time, even took naps during the day at one point, just so he could have a few minutes of bliss. It wasn’t only the sex though, it was also what came after that. When he sometimes just laid against Lucifer’s chest, his eyes closed and his hand over the others heart, simply content for the moment. Somehow he started to need this more than the sex after a while. 

Of course he met Lucifer, the real one, a few times. And the way he spoke to him, looked at him, it kind of hurt. Because those blue eyes he loved looking into in his dreams, they were different. Distant, hurt, broken even. When Lucifer slayed the pagan gods all he wanted to do was run to him, make him stop, tell him he didn’t have to do this. But he didn’t. He did nothing and after that he needed these dreams even more, needed them to assure Lucifer that he wasn’t mad at him for doing those things, that he knew why he was doing them. 

Sam only realized then that these dreams meant much more to him than he ever wanted. That he didn’t only want them, but truly needed them. That he needed _Lucifer_. And once he realized that – the dreams stopped. Lucifer didn’t come to him anymore, didn’t even show Sam that he was there like he did sometimes before, like a game. He would leave Sam hints in his dreams so he would find him, but all of this stopped. Begging didn’t change a thing, praying didn’t either. There was nothing Sam could do to make him come back, so eventually he simply accepted the fact that the end was near and Lucifer probably lost his interest in these things. 

Then one day, when Dean was investigating a case and left Sam at the motel because he felt sick, the younger Winchester laid in bed, desperately trying to fall asleep, even though he knew Lucifer wouldn’t be waiting for him. He just couldn’t stop hoping, despite knowing better. The room was dark, not even the light coming through the curtains managed to show more than silhouettes anywhere. 

“Sam.” 

The voice made him cringe, not because it was cold or unfamiliar, but because it was the exact opposite. Sam opened his eyes, sighing internally because he finally fell asleep and Lucifer was there. 

“You came back.” He smiled as he sat up, instantly moving towards the other in an attempt to kiss him, but Lucifer held him back with a hand against his chest, frowning. 

“You need to know something, Sam.” The devil said and Sam’s heart dropped in his chest. 

“I already know. It’s over soon, you’ll tell me now.”

 “No.” Lucifer smiled. “You’re clever, Sam, but this time you’re very wrong.” 

“Then what?” Sam wanted to know, getting angry now. This wasn’t how this dream was supposed to go, they never went this way. What the hell was wrong now? 

“You’re not dreaming, Sam.” Lucifer said and snipped his fingers. The lights were turned on immediately, causing Sam to fall back against the head of the bed. 

He didn’t know if it was surprise about the fact that he wasn’t dreaming or about Lucifer’s vessel, probably is was a little of both. Sam didn’t even know what to say, all he could do was stare at the other. 

“I know this look, Sam. And I understand it. In your dreams I might be able to hide these things, but here I am not.” 

Sam shook his head slowly, crawling back to sit next to him. It felt strange that this was real, but he couldn’t care less about Lucifer’s presence. He knew by now that he was very powerful, so of course he was burning through his vessel. Carefully Sam laid a hand on the others cheek, like he did it so many months ago in his dream with him. 

“That’s not it.” He whispered, eyes locking with Lucifer’s. “I just never thought you’d ever come back. Especially not like this.” 

“You know it’s almost time, you can feel it. Michael found his vessel, the fight is about to start soon.” 

“I know.” Sam sighed. “That’s why you’re here. To say goodbye?” 

“Again you’re wrong. How do you survive like this?” Lucifer’s words made Sam smile a little, apparently he was still a sarcastic little shit. 

“Then why did you come?” 

“To finally make this real.” Lucifer leaned forward and Sam already closed his eyes. He knew what would happen and he never wanted anything more. This time Lucifer’s lips felt different, maybe because it was real this time, he didn’t know. But he melted against him, it had just been too long. 

During the kiss Lucifer pulled Sam on his lap as if he wasn’t the taller one of them, which made him chuckle against the others lips. The devil needed to prove he was the stronger one, it _was_ kind of funny. When they parted Sam couldn’t hide a smile, this small touch alone was worth the wait. 

“No more dreams I guess?” He asked, his hands resting on Lucifer’s chest. 

“No more dreams.” Lucifer told him and there was a little sadness in his voice. “I came here to tell you goodbye, but not now. I want to ask you again what you want, Sam.” 

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. What he wanted. It wasn’t as easy as it had been when all of this started, now he wanted to keep things the way they were. He didn’t want the fight, didn’t want this to end. But he knew that it was too late to stop things now, if there ever had been a way to stop them. 

“I still want you. Those weren’t just dreams, I was wrong.” He let his hands trace over Lucifer’s chest, smiling slightly. “If it will end the way you think, then I want this to be real for once at least.” 

“You mean it? You’re not – disgusted by this thought?” 

“Why would I be? I don’t care about this. You’re here, this is real. And I want it.” 

Lucifer doesn’t know what to say, but Sam takes any doubts away when he kisses him again, more desperate than ever before. And Sam didn’t lie, he doesn’t care about the burn marks on Lucifer’s skin, about the fact that his vessel is falling apart. Lucifer’s hands are still strong on his back, his lips still cold and perfect against his own, there is nothing that changed, except that this isn’t a dream this time. 

Lucifer turns them around so Sam laid under him, eyes once again closed and simply savoring the moment. When the blonde pulled back Sam let out a sound of disapproval, pulling him closer again by grabbing his neck. He doesn’t want to let go, letting go means it’s over. After a minute Lucifer pulled back again and Sam couldn’t stop him this time. 

“You should know something, before this gets any further.” 

“What? You’re actually a girl? You’re married? Lucifer, I don’t care, I told you already.” Sam groaned. He was sick of waiting, sick of all these times only being in his mind, never real. 

“I’m everything, Sam. That’s not it. In your dreams… that was all _you_.” 

Sam blinked in confusion. “What do you mean, all me?” 

“The things I did, the things we did. It was your mind filling the gaps, Sam. It wasn’t me doing all these things, I never did this. Never wanted to.” Lucifer explained a little embarrassed; and then it clicked. 

“So, you’re a virgin?” Sam chuckled and pushed himself up with his elbows. “Is that what you’re telling me?” 

“Are you making fun of me?” Lucifer growled dangerously, but Sam just grinned. He wasn’t afraid of him anymore, not really. 

“’Course I’m not. Does it matter?” Sam chuckled, batting his lashes innocently.  

“Not if you don’t mind me not knowing what I do.” 

“I’ll teach you.” Sam closed his hands behind Lucifer’s neck again and pulled himself up. He didn’t mind at all, because Lucifer too had seen all those things they did, so maybe he wasn’t that unaware of what to do. And the idea of telling the devil what to do was exciting, he couldn’t deny that.

Yes, this would be a onetime thing, he knew that. But when Lucifer’s hands slid under his shirt and their kiss connected them he could forget it for a while. Things were leading toward the big day, the big bang; and he couldn’t do anything about it. Lucifer would win or lose, but no matter what happened, Sam wasn’t afraid anymore. There was only one thing he was afraid of and that was something he would never tell anyone. That he was falling in _love_ with the devil. 

 


End file.
